Computers and computing systems have affected nearly every aspect of modern living. Computers are generally involved in work, recreation, healthcare, transportation, entertainment, household management, etc. Computer functionality is typically the result of computing systems executing software code. The computer uses a volume to store the software code, and also to store data.
Occasionally, the volume may become corrupted, or the volume itself may be damaged. In either case, the volume is rendered unusable. In order to prepare for such a failure event, a computing system may cause periodic snapshots of the volume to be taken. If a failure event occurs, the volume may be replaced if damaged, and a recovery module may facilitate recovery of the volume by copying back from the latest valid snapshot into the volume. Thus, despite failure of the volume, the volume is returned to a prior state, allowing computer functionality to return.